Sexo fantasmal
by Dattabane-ttebayo
Summary: ¡¿T-tu quien e-eres!-pregunte más que asustada-Que no es obvio...-dijo él haciendo que su mano atravesara la pared una y otra vez-¡U-un fa-fantasma!-y luego todo se volvió negro lo único que recuerdo es haber escuchado, con burla, un- Jamás me cansare de hacer eso...-Sasuhina drabbles...
1. Chapter 1 De Tokio a Kyoto

Capítulo 1: De Kyoto a Tokio

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

El día se encontraba nublado, sin vida como si sintiera lo que yo sentía. Estaba deprimida, me mudaría de Kyoto para ir a Tokio. Dejaría todo atrás. No era mi decisión, si fuera por mí no lo haría pero, mi padre me ha obligado a hacerlo porque debía estudiar administración de empresa. El viaje fue aburrido, hasta que oí que ya llegábamos a Tokio. Cuando llegue al aeropuerto me fui directo a mi nuevo apartamento que mi padre ya había reservado antes. Cuando lo vi solo entre. Deje mis cosas a un lado. Era un apartamento viejo por lo que se podía notar, me adentre más al viejo apartamento y llague a lo que se suponía seria mi habitación, parecía de un chico por los colores y las cosas, pero eran cosas viejas, muy viejas. Entonces sin mirar más decido irme, pero no debía hacerlo.

Ahí, en frente mío se encontraba un joven de más o menos mi edad…Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era que podía ver atreves de él…


	2. Chapter 2Él es Sasuke Uchiha

¿Cómo era eso posible? Yo claramente podía ver atreves de él. Pero ¿Por qué?. Es que era una broma de mal gusto o…

-Q-quien eres t-tu?-

-Que no es obvio? – dijo haciendo que su mano atravesara la pared, una y otra vez.

-U-un f-fantasma!? –grite y luego todo se volvió negro. Solo escuche que alguien decía burlonamente

-Jamás me cansare de hacer eso-.

Cuando desperté me hallaba en el piso de esa habitación, miré por los lados y, gracias a Kami-sama, estaba sola. Asique me levante y sacudí mi ropa, tal vez mañana limpie este lugar y lo convierta en un hogar. Pero recordé lo que había causado mi desmayo.

-Tal vez fue solo un sueño-pensé en voz alta.

-Que fue un sueño?- oí una voz a mi espalda.

Voltee lo más rápido que mi cuello me permitía, y ahí estaba él. El fantasma que causo mi desmayo. Pero como era posible los fantasmas no existen.

-Estoy loca-volví a pensar en voz alta.

-Si tú lo dices…-me dijo burlándose de mí. Lo mire más detenidamente. Para ser fantasma era…lindo. Tenía cabello y ojos azabaches, era alto y obviamente era blanco y _trasparente._

-Quién eres?- volví a preguntar mas calmada.

-Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke-me respondió…Sasuke-san, supongo.- y tú?

-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata-me presente ante él, aunque sonara raro pero estaba entablando un conversación con un fantasma. El nombre de Sasuke-san se me hace conocido.

-Dime, Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo…yo…-no sabia que decir o hacer. Tal vez corra y llame a un exorcista.


	3. Chapter 3 Te ayudaré

**N**o sabía que decirle ¿acaso debía seguir hablando con un fantasma?; no lo sé pero, lo que sí sé es que debía llamar a un exorcista cuanto antes. Con solo mirar como sonreía con sadismo por como yo balbuceaba me daba una mala señal ¿Qué tal si es fue un asesino? O peor ¡un pervertido! Tal vez lo fue. Un violador, un depravado e ¡incluso asalta cunas!.

-Oye, yo no soy nada de eso-me lo dijo con molestia.

-C-como…?-

-Cuando piensas pones expresiones que te delatan…-¿enserio…? ¡Qué vergüenza!-…y también lo volviste a pensar en voz alta- me lo dijo con burla.

-Gomen…-no sabía que decirle, creo que debo tratar de no pensar en voz alta.

-Hmp…como sea. ¿y bien?-

-¿Eh?...-no entiendo a qué se refería Sasuke-san.

-Hmp…dime ¿qué haces tú aquí?- me pregunto con molestia y altanería, como si me presencia le repugnaba totalmente. Eso me molesto.

-Lo mismo digo- contraataque firme.

-Yo he vivido aquí por más de_ 20 años_-

-Pues…mi padre compro el…lugar-mi voz sonó frágil porque de solo imaginar que Sasuke-san ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo quiere decir que es un alma en pena, me pone triste porque significa que nadie noto su ausencia y que nadie lo quería.

-Da igual, solo vete- cuando lo dijo su voz sonó…rara… como triste- _como todos_…- eso lo había susurrado como para sí mismo pero yo lo pude oír y sinceramente me rompió el alma.

-No…-

-Porque te importa esta pocilga de lugar?- parece que cree que no me iré por el lugar.

-N-no es el lugar lo que me importa, sino…-no puedo creer lo que diré-tú, no te dejare…velare por ti…hasta que vayas al_ paraíso_…-.

Si no fuera un fantasma lo abrazaría, porque con solo mirarlo sé que está sufriendo…me lo imagino. _Esta ahí en posición fetal en la oscuridad bajo la lluvia solo…Tratando de ser auto eficiente pero no puede y solo pensar eso hace que se me estruje el corazón._

-Porque…?-me lo pregunto Sasuke-san como queriendo _no_ ilusionarse.

-Porque…ni yo misma lo sé-…creo que lo del exorcista queda desechado…


	4. Chapter 4 Mis bragas

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei**

**Y**a han pasado unas semanas desde que comencé a vivir con Sasuke-san. Bueno al principio no fue tan agradable, porque él era muy grosero y también me fastidiaba a veces; porque revisaba mi ropa interior o como esa vez en la cual que escondió todas mis bragas, nunca me dijo dónde están, tuve que comprar nuevas. Pero luego con el tiempo se fue haciendo más agradable el estar con él; cada vez que salgo él me sigue. Como ahora, estoy en la universidad almorzando con amigos que, increíblemente, hice. Estamos almorzando en el campus, aquí afuera es realmente hermoso, con los árboles de cerezo, la brisa fresca es sencillamente hermoso. Me encontraba con Sasuke-san, claro que nadie lo podía ver, Akasuna Sasori-kun un chico de cabello rojo, piel bronceada y ojos miel y que es muy amistoso. Uzumaki Naruto-kun un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y también de piel bronceada y es muy atractivo y también amistoso. Y, por ultima, Haruno Sakura-san, ella tiene un lindo cabello rosa, ojos jade y piel blanca y es muy hermosa. Ella y Naruto-kun son novios. Nos encontrábamos charlando de cosas triviales hasta que Naruto-kun dijo:

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta?-lo dijo muy alegre.

-*_Que idiota_*- eso lo dijo Sasuke-kun. Por algún motivo, desconocido para mí, no le agrada mucho mis amigos en especial Sasori-kun.

-A mí me parece buena idea- apoyo Sasori-kun

-*_Uno más idiota_*-en definitiva a Sasuke-san no le agrada Sasori-kun, pero ¿Por qué?.

-Sí, pero ¿en dónde lo haremos?-esa fue la peli rosada de Sakura-san.

-*_Por fin alguien tiene cerebro entre tus amigos, Hinata_*- trato de ignorarlo porque si le contesto tal vez me crean loca por hablar con el aire.

-Ah! Hinata, ¿podemos hacerlo en tu apartamento? Así de paso lo inauguramos!-propuso muy animado Naruto-kun.

-A-ah yo…yo…-no estoy muy segura de eso, ya que Sasuke-san podría molestarle. Porque, prácticamente_ yo_ vivo con él.

-*_Ni se te ocurra, Hinata_*-me amenazo Sasuke-san.


	5. Chapter 5 Mis bragas parte 2

**_Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei_**

* * *

**N**o sabía que decir, no les podía decir: _lo siento es que Sasuke-san, el fantasma que vive en mi casa, se molestará._ Claro que no podía decir eso pero, ¿cómo salgo de este embrollo?

-Oigan ¿Por qué mejor no lo hacemos en la mía?-propuso Sasori-kun.

_-*Hmp…*-_

-Bueno…está bien-concordó Naruto-kun.

-Claro-apoyo Sakura-san-¿tú que dices Hinata?

-P-por mi está bien…-estaba a salvo.

_-*Vaya, Hinata, tu pelirrojo te salvo_*-molesto Sasuke-san.

-Bien, será hoy a las 20:30 hs -dijo Naruto-kun.

-Pero, son las 19:40 hs-menciono Sasori-kun.

-Pues que esperan, muévanse. Hay mucho que hacer-dijo la Haruno.

-Entonces, prepararé todo. Naruto y Sakura ustedes encárguese de los invitados.-ordeno Sasori-kun- y…tu Hinata cocina algo delicioso-.

Luego nos pusimos de pie y sacudimos muestra ropa. Pero hay un problema; no veo a Sasuke-san, tal vez se allá ido al apartamento. Entonces cada uno nos despedimos y caminamos a nuestros respectivos apartamento.

* * *

Cuando llego al apartamento, la única luz encendida es la de mi habitación.

Cuando entro veo a Sasuke-san parado junto la ventana dándome la espalda. No quiero molestarlo así que paso directamente a la cocina, creo que haré unas pizzas son más rápidas. Cuando acabo salgo de la cocina pero Sasuke-san ya no esta. Así que supongo que habrá salído, entonces me voy a duchar, si no llegaretarde, salgo y me voy a mi habitación para vestirme. Busco mi ropa interior, pero solo encuentro el sostén, entonces busco en el otro cajón mis bragas pero no las encuentro. Las busque por toda la habitación pero no las encuentro. De repente una posibilidad callo a mi.

-Sasuke-san!-grito muy enojada.

-¿Que?-aparece de repente atravesando la pared.

-¿Donde están?-le exijo

-¿De que hablas?-dijo con un tono 'inocente'.

-Sasuke-san, sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-No, no sé a que te refieres-.

-¿Donde están mis bragas?-.

Observe como ya no podía contener la sonrisa.

Y lo hizo, sonrió burlonamente.

-Si no me dice me iré del apartamento!-grite enojada, me costo mucho dinero tener que comprar unas nuevas bragas de vuelta.

-Pues vete!-grito Sasuke-san

-Me iré!- grite mientras me ponía en marcha hacia la puerta.-con Sasori-kun!-

-¿¡Que, te irás con él así!?-entonces me observe y solo tenia la pequeña toalla aún.

-A-ah...Si mi iré con él y así!-

-No, tu no te vas y menos así, mi iré yo!-

Entonces detuve mi andar y me voltee.

-¿Que?-no, no quería que él se váyase .

-Bien, no me iré del apartamento, es mío-dijo Sasuke-san, sentí un alivio cunado lo dijo.-éro iré contigo a esa fiesta-

-¿Porque?-no pude evitar preguntar.

-Porque ese pelirrojo te mira como si quisiera comerte-

Yo solo me sonroje a más no poder.


	6. Chapter 6 Un raro fantasma

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

Bien la fiesta fue extraña por que Sasuke-san no me dejaba sola, siempre estaba conmigo, incluso me seguía hasta el baño. Era extraño; por que cuando Sasori-kun me invitaba a bailar Sasuke-san me miraba con enojo o me amenazaba. No entiendo su actuar; es muy raro, incluso quiso arruinar la fiesta porque Sasori-kun me dijo que mis pizzas estaban ricas.

Sasuke-san es un fantasma muy raro...

Cuando la fiesta termino él me ordeno que nos vayamos pero yo, le dije que debía ayudar a Sasori-kun a limpiar todo. Él solo se quedo esperando hasta que terminamos. Sasori-kun insistió en acompañarme, en todo el camino podía escuchar las maldiciones que Sasuke-san le dedicaba a Sasori-kun incluso intento golpearlo pero solo lograba que sus manos le atravesaran la cabeza causándole así; un dolor de cabeza.

-Ah...-se quejo Sasori-kun cuando Sasuke-san intento golpearlo.

-¿Te sucede algo, Sasori-kun?-le pregunte un poco preocupada aunque ya sabia de antemano la causa.

-No lo sé, solo me agarra fuertes dolores de cabeza-me informo justo cuando llegábamos a _nuestro _apartamento. Una vez que _nos _bajamos, me despedí de Sasori-kun.

-Adios, Sasori-kun y g-gracias-

-*_Adios, pelirrojo de pacotilla*-_

_-_Adios, Hinata y cuidate-se despidio Sasori-kun-

Una vez que ya había desaparecido de mi vista, entre en el apartamento, Sasuke-san entro detrás de mí. Entonces me voltee y lo miré fijamente queria que me respondiera dos de mis dudas .

-Sasuke-san, dígame ¿q-que tiene contra S-sasori-kun?-por fin pregunte.

-Hmp-fue la respuesta que obtuve.

-Bien s-si no me dirá e-entonces digame ¿porque se roba m-mis bragas?

-Yo tambien quiero saberlo-no entendia que se refería.

-Mis b-bragas, ¿p-porque me las roba? .insistí.

-Ya te dije que yo no me robó tu ropa interior-lo dijo molesto-

-¿Entonces quien?, s-si usted y y-yo somós l-los unicos que v-viven aqui..-

-Solo te diré una cosa; preguntale a tu pelirrojo de pacotilla, él debe saberlo-lo dijo totalmente molesto, mientras atravesaba la pared y me dejaba sola con una duda: ¿que tiene que saber Sasori-kun con mis bragas?.


	7. Chapter 7 Por fin la verdad!

**_Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sansei..._**

* * *

_Sasori-kun y mis bragas. Sasori-kun y mis bragas. Sasori-kun y mis bragas_.

**A**un no entiendo lo que Sasuke-san quiso decir, Sasori-kun es un chico realmente agradable. Llevo más de dos semanas con esa duda ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasori-kun con mis bragas?, simplemente no lo sé. Sasuke-san me pregunto qué le sucede llevamos seis meses viviendo juntos, he rezado todos los días pero, él sigue aquí no es que me moleste su presencia, en realidad me gusta su compañía me siento segura de algún modo.

-Hinata…Hinata… ¡Hinata!-.

-¿Eh?-creo que me quede en mis pensamientos otra vez…

-Te decía que, saldré un momento-me decía Sasori-kun con una sonrisa divertida…seguramente por mi desconcierto.

-E-está bien, Sasori-kun-le dije sonriendo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bien vuelvo enseguida…-lo dijo poniéndose de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta pero antes volteo a verme y me dijo algo que me dejo desconcertada y luego se fue.

_No entres a mi habitación._

Lo había dicho con mucha seriedad parecía algo realmente importante para él cuando me lo dijo. Pero ¿Por qué?, él siempre es amistoso, no tanto como Naruto-kun, aunque no le gusta esperar.

-_Hinata…-_me dijo una voz tenebrosa a mis espaldas.

Trago grueso, aunque no me guste admitirlo soy muy asustadiza, por eso me desmaye cuando vi por primera vez a Sasuke-san podría a ver sido peor.

Entonces volteo.

-…-. Me quedo sin palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Te asuste?- me dijo Sasuke-san con burla y arrogancia.

-S-sasuke-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?-le cuestiono.

-Hmp…vengo a investigar donde están tus bragas-lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero…¿Por qué en c-casa de Sasori-kun?-.

-No puedo creer lo inocente que eres, Hinata-lo dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-le espeté.

-Dios…que Sasori se roba tus malditas bragas-lo menciono muy molesto.

-¿C-como…?-.

-Sí, lo hace, yo lo vi la otra noche, por eso casi nunca estoy en casa siempre lo estoy siguiendo-.

-Pero porque no me...-.

-¿Te lo dije? porque queria queira verte a ti dandole una bofetada, pero como no la hacias, tuve que actuar...-.

Yo solo me quede muda, es que no entendía ¿Cómo entraba al apartamento? .

-En la habitación, hay una ventana que está mal colocada-me respondió Sasuke-san a mi duda interna-ahora ahí que aprovechar que no se encuentra en casa-lo dijo acercandose a las paredes, seguramente,para atravesarla para buscar el lugar en donde esconde mis braguitas.

-Sasuke-san- lo llame antes que atravesara la pared y él volteo para verme diciéndome sin palabras que continuara-e-en la habitación de Sasori-kun, ahí fíjese ahí-le mencione porque tal vez eso signifique porque Sasori-kun no quería que entre en su habitación.

* * *

**continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8 Un giro

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei...**

* * *

No lo podía creer ¡mi bragas estaban todas regadas por la cama de Sasori-kun!

Cuando lo vimos, Sasuke-san frunció el ceño molesto, yo por mi parte, estaba asombrada viendo todas mis bragas regadas en la cama pero, justo en el momento en que las iba a tomar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió…y él que entraba por la puerta era Sasori-kun...

-¡¿Que carajos...?!-pero antes de que Sasori-kun complete su frace, le di una cachetada...

_-*Bien hecho, Hinata*-_

-Pervertido!-grite...muy molesta. Pero cuando Sasori-kun intento reaccionar, aparecio un chico rubio con los ojos azules igual que Naruto-kun pero, este tenia el cabello y flequillo largo.

-Sasori!- grito exasperado.

* * *

-¿Qué harás?-me pregunto Sasuke-san con curiosidad.

-Las q-quemare-respondí.

-¿Por qué?, pensé que las querías de vuelta-.

-Sí, p-pero…no sé qué hizo con ellas-.

-Hmp, buen punto- dijo pasando me el encendedor.-pero queien pensaria que ese pervertido le gustaba olor tu ropa interior y uego venderlas-.

-...-Ni yo sabia que decir. Tome el encendedor y lo encendi, luego lo lance a todas esa bragas con aceite para barbacoas que estab en el patio que habia ahí, es que no las usaría más, además de que no quiero que alguien más los use, porque no tengo ni la menor idea de que hizo Sasori con ellas.

Sí, para mí el ya no era _'Sasori-kun'_. No, él es solo Sasori…un pervertido roba pantis.

-Bien, ya acabo el show, vayamos adentro-ordeno Sasuke-san, luego de que el fuego se apagara.

-Yo…iré…enseguida-me sentía triste porque Sasori era un muy buen amigo, sin contar que se roba las bragas ajenas, y me agradaba mucho.

-Parece que no todo es como lo p-pintan-dije en un susurro.

_No tienes idea, Hinata…_

Me parece haber oído algo pero cuando volteo estoy sola. Mejor entro al apartamento.

* * *

Cuando desperté esta mañana me sentía mal por alguna extraña razón, no lo sé cuándo me prepare para ir a la universidad sentía un mal estar. Por eso mi día no fue tan lindo, les diré a continuación de lo que me paso el día de hoy.

1-Se me quemo las tostadas.

2-Se me corto la tira del mi sostén.

3-Por eso llegue tarde a la universidad.

4-Me caí unas cuatros veces con la misma piedra.

5-Sasuke-san se río de mí en todo momento.

Y por alguna enferma razón me gusta más de lo normal la compañía de Sasuke-san y me gusta oírlo reír, no sé porque pero,_ amaba_ la compañía de él y sus palabras arrogantes y sus comentarios sarcásticos. Todo y eso me daba miedo.

Por eso digo que no fue tan normal. Está bien, si, me caí con esa piedra otras veces pero nunca más de dos. Y cuando llegue a la universidad me topé con Sakura-san en la entrada, aparentemente Naruto-kun no vino hoy.

-Hola, Hinata-saludo Sakura-san.

-Hola…Sakura-san-sí, ya no tartamudeaba tanto como antes-¿Naruto-kun no vino?-.

-No, él está en Alemania-respondió con tristeza, supongo porque extraña a su novio.

-A-animo Sakura-san, Naruto-kun volverá pronto- trate de alentarla.

-No, no es eso lo me preocupa sino que…-parecía querer llorar pero, ¿Por qué?

-Sakura-san ¿Qué le sucede…?-.

-Es que…Sasuke-kun lleva _tres años en coma…-._

Espera, espera… ¡¿Sasuke-san?!...¿Como…pero…tres años…?

Debía averiguar que ocurría ahí.

-E-espera,¿ Uchiha Sasuke?-indague.

-S-si…Hinata tu conocías a Sasuke-kun?-. Pregunto incrédula.

No respondí pero, me había dado cuenta de algo…y por más que me cueste creerlo…Yo, Hinata Hyuga, me había enamorado de un fantasma…de Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

_**Lamento mi retraso...es que..bueno...cosas mías...**_

_**Bueno como verán la cosa toman un giro** 'inesperado'_


	9. 9 Esta parte la narro yo, Sasuke Uchiha

_**Los personaje de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei**_

* * *

**No** sé qué le ocurre a Hinata, a estado rara desde hace dos días, aunque no quiera admitirlo ella…ella…me preocupa. No sé porque pero es así. Quiero preguntarle que le sucede, pero ella podría sospechar de me interesa. Pero qué demonios…porque debería importarme que piense. Ella no me importa, no me importa… ¡¿Demonios a quien engaño?! ¡Ella me importa!

Ahora mismo le preguntare que demonios le ocurre.

Me voy a su habitación, ahí es donde se la pasa todo el día. Una vez que llego solo atravieso como si no importa su "_privacidad"._

-Sasuke-san?-dijo ella cuando me vio. Estaba sentada en su cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunte un poco brusco.

-N-nada-mintió. Lo sé, ella era para un libro abierto.

-No intentes mentirme, Hinata-.

Pude ver asombro en sus ojos perla y luego el asombrado fui yo, ella mostro…

_Determinación._

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, no sé a qué se refiere.

-¿Ah?-mostré mi confusión.

-¿Por qué no me dijo…que está vivo…y en coma?-respondió ella.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿_Estoy…vivo_?-pregunte muy confundido.

No recuerdo casi nada de lo ocurrido, pero sí sé que yo le había mentido en algo a Hinata.

-Estas en coma hace tres años…-dijo Hinata-… ¿Por qué me dijiste q-que moriste hace _20 años_…?-.

Si, le había mentido respecto a eso. Pero fue para que ella sintiera miedo y se valla de mi apartamento, antes de ella legaron cuatros personas que lo querían, por eso mentí respecto a eso.

En ese entonces, quería estar _solo._

Lo único que sé es, que he despertado aquí hace como tres años luego de salir con Itachi a una fiesta pero luego todo está en blanco. Me di cuenta que "morí" después de tres días.

-Yo…yo te mentí, Hinata-confesé, luego de estar pensando.

-¿P-porque?-pregunto.

-Porque…no quería a nadie conmigo-confesé, una vez más.

Luego vi como ella se levantaba de su cama he iba al armario y sacaba algunas prendas y las tiraba en la cama. Ella salía de la habitación y luego de quince minutos volvió con una valija ¿Ella acaso se…?. No. No quería que lo hiciera.

-H-hinata…-tartamudee un poco.

Ella solo me dijo un _¿uh?_ Mientras seguía juntando su ropa en la valija.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunte un poco dudoso.

-Me voy a…Alemania-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?!-.

_-Quiero…visitarte_-sonrío con ternura al terminar la frase.


	10. Chapter 10 En el avión

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
_

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha_

Ahora todo tenía más sentido, ahora lo recuerdo.

Como hace tres años, cuando estaba en la segundaría me había quedado sola en mi casa, ya que mis padres habían viajado, y como tenía como unos cuarenta minutos antes de ir a la escuela me prepare mi desayuno y prendí la televisión…y puse las noticias y vi el encabezado pero, no lo recuerdo muy bien solo recuerdo que decía que, los jóvenes _Uchihas_ había sufrido un _accidente juntos_. Lo que le sucedió al mayor no recuerdo con exactitud pero recuerdo que decían que el menor estaba en coma…_Sasuke Uchiha._

Pero como eso fue hace tres años es normal que no lo recuerde.

Estoy tan nerviosa, cuando le dije a Sasuke-san que lo visitaría no pensé con claridad. Y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias. No. No es que no estuviera feliz de ver a Sasuke-san de carne y huesos…es solo que…me había olvidado que para ir de Japón a Alemania debía viajar en avión…

-_*Hinata… ¿estás bien?*_-.

-¿Eh…?-.

-_*Que sí, ¿estás bien?*_-. Repitió Sasuke-san.

-Oh…s-sí, porque… ¿porque lo dices?-dije un tanto confundida.

-_*Hmp…no sé…tal vez porque clavaste tus uñas en los brazos del asiento*_-se burló con una sonrisa de lado Sasuke-san.

Entonces baje la mirada hacia y, si efectivamente mis uñas estaba clavadas. Me puse roja pero, de vergüenza.

Sasuke-san está sentado a mi lado. Estábamos en segunda clase; porque no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar primera clase.

-Disculpen-llamo la azafata del avión a todos- como la segunda clase está repleta, hay espacio en primera clase-todos los pasajeros contuvieron el aire-por lo que se hará un pequeño sorteo-.

-_*Hmp…patrañas*_-se quejó Sasuke-san.

El pequeño sorteo empezó, consistía en sacar un papelito que diga _"primea clase"_. Luego de que muchas personas hayan sacado su papelito, llego mi turno.

-Bien, señorita, saque un papelito-dijo la azafata con una sonrisa fingida.

-Si…-dije un poco dudosa de meter mi mano en ese bolsito.

Pero, cuando iba a meter mi mano, Sasuke-san metió la suya y saco un papelito. Yo lo tome rápidamente; o sino la personas se asustarían porque un papelito estaba flotando.

-¿Me lo entrega?-pregunto la azafata a lo cual asentí y se lo entregue-bien…-dijo desdoblando el papel-¡felicidades!-grito con felicidad fingida.

-¿Qué?-pregunte.

-Usted pasa a primera clase-pude oír unos cuantos suspiros de frustración.

Voltee, disimuladamente, para mirar a Sasuke-san, el cual tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Me levante de mi asiento y seguí a azafata; quien nos estaba llevando a primera clase. Ella nos mostró nuestro lugar, en donde había un joven sentado mirando la ventana.

-D-disculpe…-dije, para que supiera que yo me sentaría con él. Este, al escucharme, volteo y me observo.

-_*Itachi…*_-dijo Sasuke-san sorprendido.

* * *

**_Lamento el retraso, es que estoy haciendo un one shot para lo que les gusta lo triste. TT_TT_**

**_Si tienen alguna duda, díganme... ¬¬ _**

**_D_**_attabane-**tt**ebayo! _


	11. Chapter 11 Una enfermera

_**Los personajes de NARUTO pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. **_

* * *

Demonios, que agotado me siento…

Cuidar de Sasuke lleva mucho trabajo. Incluso tuve que mudarme de Tokio a Berlín por los mejores hospitales y doctores. Cuando me llamaron de Berlín para ir a Tokio, por trabajo, tuve que molestar al mejor amigo de Sasuke, Naruto-kun. Por suerte él lo está cuidando; no confió en sus enfermeras, por más que Sasuke este internado en mi casa y sean enfermeras las 24 horas, no les tengo total confianza.

A más de una la pille tratando de besarlo o tocarlo en su intimidad. Tuve que despedir a nueve enfermeras.

Y ahora estoy por despedir a Tazumi, es obvio que tiene otras intenciones. Es por eso mismo que yo personalmente baño a Sasuke. Aunque hace nueve meses que actúa extraño; siempre susurra un nombre.

_Hinata…_

No sé a quién le pertenecerá o solo está soñando.

-D-disculpe-.

Volteo a ver a quien me ha llamado.

Trago saliva. Es una mujer muy hermosa, pero lo más bello de ella son sus ojos…perlas.

_Hyuga_…

Pero los ojos de ella parecen más puros que de un Hyuga común, es como si pudiera _verlo todo_…

-Hola-salude de forma amable. Ella imito mi gesto-oh, disculpe, tome asiento-.

-Gracias-me agradeció con una sonrisa tímida.

-Soy Itachi ¿y usted?-me presente, además de que quería saber el nombre tal belleza.

-Soy…_Hinata_-me paralice totalmente.

Ese nombre…no, no puede ser de seguro es una coincidencia.

-Es…es un hermoso nombre-la alague, vi como ella se sonrojo lo que me causo un poco de gracia.

**_Hinata_**

Itachi-san era muy amable. Pero aun no entendía que le sucedía a Sasuke-san; lo ha estado mirando por treinta minutos.

-Es…es un hermoso nombre-me alago, yo solo pude sonrojarme.

_-*Nii_-_san_ _nunca cambias*_-oí a Sasuke-san. Así que Itachi-san era hermano de Sasuke-san.

-*_Hinata_, _sígueme al_ _baño_*-yo solo me sonroje un poco, creo, ante la orden de Sasuke-san. Entonces me levante y me disculpe con Itachi-san y seguía al fantasma. Me metí al baño, Sasuke-san solo la atravesó.

-Bien, Hinata, ese tipo que viste allí es mí…-pero lo interrumpí.

-Es su hermano ¿no?-el solo asintió.

-Exacto, él debe saber en dónde está mi cuerpo, tú debes averiguarlo-.

-¿Q-que?-.

-Sí, lo más seguro es que Itachi haya contratado una enfermera de tiempo completo-yo escuchaba atentamente a Sasuke-san-lo que quiero que hagas es, decirle a mi hermano que busca empleó como enfermera de tiempo completo-.

-P-pero…-.

-Pero nada-asentí bajando la mirada. Es increíble que un fantasma me controle, luego hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que decidí aclarar una duda mía.

-Sasuke-san ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-.

-¿Qué?-dijo serio como de costumbre.

-Usted…usted ¿conoce a Naruto-kun y a Sakura-san?-.

-No-.

-P-pero…-no pude terminar; Sasuke-san me interrumpió.

-Lo único que se de ellos es que, son tus amigos y luego nada-.

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada pero, tenía una duda ¿Porque Sasuke-san no recuerda a Naruto-kun y a Sakura-san? Sakura-san afirma haber conocido a Sasuke-san.

-Es mejor que regreses a tu asiento-sugirió el Uchiha, luego de un rato. Yo asentí y salí del baño.

-Itachi-san… ¿usted sabe de alguien que necesite de una enfermera de tiempo completo?-me sentía una sucia mentirosa.

El pareció pensarlo un momento.

-Pues, justamente estoy buscando una-.

_-*Ya cayo*-_canturreo_._

* * *

_No sé ustedes pero...creo que esto se vuelve mas dramático..._


	12. Chapter 12 Una meta mejorado DT

_**Los personajes de Naruto esperancen a Kishimoto-sensei.**_

* * *

¡¿Pero quién en su sano juicio llevaría a alguien que conoció en un avión a su casa?!

En fin, el resto del viaje fue un tanto interesante pero, lo que más me molestaba era que, Itachi observara a Hinata de reojo. Demasiado diría yo; hacia que me hierva la sangre…Espera ¿Qué sangre?

Demonios, incluso no pienso coherentemente. Pero desde que Hinata llego a mi "vida" ya me es imposible hacerlo; siempre pienso en ella, en cómo se sentirá o que hará. Para que negarlo, Hinata me gusta desde hace como tres meses que siento eso por ella pero, estoy seguro de que a ella no le interesara una nube como yo…

Pero es que ella es tan hermosa y dulce…que…que… ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Contrólate!

-Oh, Hinata-san, ya llegamos-nos avisó Itachi. Está bien…_le_ aviso Itachi…sí, sí.

-Gracias-dijo ella, con una sonrisa tímida. Luego nos bajamos del avión y entramos al aeropuerto, Itachi y Hinata se sentaron en una banca que estaba por ahí.

Y luego el teléfono de Itachi sueña con la música de ¿_Bleach_? Sí, siempre lo supe; Itachi no es perfecto.

-Disculpa, debo constar-se di la vuelta y se alejó un poco de nosotros. Yo me levante para escuchar su conversación.

-Está mal-oí a mis espaldas. Voltee y enarque una ceja-E-escuchar conversaciones ajenas, e-está mal- me miro con reproche. Como odio cuando se molesta conmigo.

Solo respondí con un _Hmp_ y me fui a escuchar a Itachi.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Itachi incrédulo-y…ese champo ¿funciona?-eh? ¿De qué demonios habla?-Entonces lo comprare-ya me arte de su tonta conversación cuando me iba a marchar oí algo interesante-Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?-eso es lo que buscaba-Hmp…como que ahora no solo dice Hinata sino que también me ¿_maldice_?-Hinata? yo…¿digo el nombre de Hinata en sueños?-Pues, adivina ¿qué?, encontré una nueva enfermera para Sasuke y está bien sexy-Maldito pervertido-No, no creo que se aproveche de el como las demás-Las…¡¿demás!? ¿Qué carajos…?-Bien, si, si…Adiós, Naruto-¿Qué hace Uzumaki en la casa de Itachi?

Luego de eso nos fuimos, por fin, a casa de Itachi. Si debo admitir que Itachi siempre tuvo buen gusto en las cosas; su casa por ejemplo. Entramos a la casa y de una puerta salió ¿Naruto?

-Itachi que bueno que…-pero se quedó boqui abierto al ver a Hinata-¿Hinata?-pregunto curioso.

-N-naruto-kun…-susurro ella, claramente, asombrada.

Itachi, solo miro a Naruto y luego a Hinata, una y otra vez y luego parpadeo repetidas veces hasta que capto todo.

-Ustedes… ¿ustedes se conocen?-pregunto lo obvio.

-Si…-respondió Uzumaki.

_-*Que incomodo_-_*_-susurre por lo bajo.

-Bueno…-dijo no muy convencido-Naruto, ella será la enfermera de Sasuke-señalo a Hinata.

Naruto la miro serio por unos momentos y luego sonrió como Dobe.

-¡Genial!-dijo muy animado-gracias, Hinata, por ayudarnos a cuidar de Sasuke-.

-S-si…-fue lo único que puedo decir ella.

-*_Hinata_, _pregúntales_ _donde_ _está_ _mi_ _cuerpo_-*quería encontrarlo ya!

-Itachi-san, ¿Dónde está Sasuke-san?-preguntó al fin.

-Vamos, Hinata solo dile Sasuke o Teme o incluso Emo-maldito tarado de Naruto, me las pagara.

-Hmp…Hinata solo ignóralo, como yo-dijo Itachi-sigueme, te mostrare en donde es-ella asintió y seguimos a Itachi hasta una habitación con una puerta blanca que decía _Ototo_. Entonces entramos.

Y ahí estaba mi cuerpo; conectados a muchos cables y sin remera, tenía un respirador artificial y de esas maquinitas que hacen…ya saben…bip.

Observe ese cuarto y unos recuerdos asaltaron mi mente…

_-Nii-san, algún día seré arqueólogo-_

_-¿Porque?-pregunto interesado._

_-Porque quiero descubrir que historias ocultan-contesto sonriendo._

_El mayor imito su gesto._

Vaya, eso fue hace como ocho años. Pero si, mi meta era ser arqueólogo; por eso cuando me mude me emanciparon a los 16 tenía muchas cosas viejas en mi apartamento. Bueno ahora es el apartamento de Hinata.

-_Sasuke_-_kun_…-escuche susurrar a Hinata, entonces volteo y la veo.

_Estaba llorando_

* * *

_que tal les precio? sean honestos! ¬¬ Bip!_

_**Dattabane-ttebayo! (- -)7**  
_


	13. Chapter 13 Un susto!

**_Los personaje de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. _**

* * *

-¡No! ¡Itachi no toques ahí!-.

Pues, desde que empecé a trabajar con Itachi-san…todo había sido muy extraño.

-¡Maldito pervertido!-.

Como Itachi-san es el hermano mayor de Sasuke-san, él personalmente lo baña.

-¡Te mataré!-.

Y ha Sasuke-san no le gusta que lo toque…ahí. Y justamente ahora Itachi-san está bañando a Sasuke-san.

-Te pongo un poco de jabón ¡aquí! Y un poco por ¡allá!-ha Itachi-san le gusta juguetear cuando lo baña. Desde que llegamos todos juegan con él. Naruto-kun, a él siempre lo veo dibujando a Sasuke-san un b-bigote e, Itachi-san le gusta hacerle peinados cuando lo baña. Pobre Sasuke-san debe sentirse muy molesto y no puede hacer nada.

-Ahh!-oí un grito que provino desde la sala. Fui corriendo rápidamente por allí. Cuando llego veo a Naruto-kun en blanco, literalmente, de susto.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué te sucedió? un poco curiosa por saber que sucedía con él. Este, me observo y luego se llevó una mano tras la nuca mientras se la rascaba nerviosamente.

-N-nada Hinata, estoy bien-sonreía nerviosamente.

-P-pero, Naruto-kun luces como si hubieses visto un…fantasma-esto último lo dije en un susurro bajo con la esperanza de que Naruto-kun no me allá oído pero, si lo oyó.

-E-eh…pero que c-cosas dices, Hinata-dijo Naruto-kun a la vez que miraba por todos lados.

-¿Estas…seguro?-volví a insistir.

-¡Claro-ttebayo!-sonrió-Pero…-su semblante cambio a uno serio de repente, bipolar-es que…, no le digas a Itachi-solo asentí-Bien, cuando termine de dibujar el vigota a Sasuke vine aquí para ver algo en la tele, ¿recuerdas el cuadro de Sasuke que está cerca del modular?-volví a asentir-Pues bueno, cuando pase por ahí…el…el… ¡cuadro se movió!-grito lleno de miedo.

Lo observe un momento y luego empecé a mirar el lugar; sabía quién era el culpable de esto. Volvi mi atención a Naruto-kun y vi que estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Y…y…luego oí a mis espaldas…. ¡dobe! Ah!-volvió a gritar muy asustado.

-N-naruto-kun-lo llame-tu… ¿tú le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?-pregunte, aunque ya fuera obvio para mí.

-¿F-f-fantasmas, dices?-vi como intentaba sonreír pero solo termino en una rara mueca-¡claro que no-dattebayo!-.

Yo solo asentí n muy segura.

-Sabes, Hinata, creo que iré a ver a Sasuke-se puso de pie y se fue a la habitación de Sasuke-san, una vez que estuve sola Sasuke-san apareció.

-¡Viste su cara!-se burlaba Sasuke-san del pobre de Naruto-kun-tenías que verlo cuando le dije dobe; se puso literalmente blanco-si fuera imposible, parecía que moriría de risa en ese instante.

-E-eso estuvo mal…-lo regañe, mientras me cruzaba los brazos. El solo bufó.

-Hinata…ahí algo…que…-pero no pudo terminar.

-¡Itachi!-ese grito era de…Naruto-kun, mire a Sasuke-san y el a mi igual y fuimos corriendo junto a Naruto-kun. Cuando llegamos Itachi-san ya se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Qué…que sucedió?-pregunte a los dos.

-Hinata-san…-tenia lágrimas en los ojos-Sasuke…el…-pero Naruto-kun lo interrumpió.

-Sasuke…el…el…_abrió _por unos segundos los ojos-dijo Naruto-kun con una gran sonrisa. Yo también sonreí y mire a Sasuke-san. El parecía confundido; sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos y miraba sus manos.

-Sasuke-san…-susurre por lo bajo; solo para que el me escuchara.

-_*H_-_hinata_…_sígueme*_-luego él se fue por las paredes, yo me fui con el pretexto de irme al baño. Vi que entro al baño después de todo y entre con él.

-¿Qué s-sucede?-.

-_Tengo miedo_-me sorprendí.

-¿M-miedo a que?-.

-A _olvidarte_-confeso, me sonrojé como nunca.

* * *

**Espero que les guste...y Por problemas personales no podre actualizar hasta tiempo indefinido. **

**Databane-ttebayo! ((o)))-Tobi. **


	14. Chapter 14 Volver a empezar

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei...**

**Lamento el retraso pero ya aclare que tardaría **

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke-san había abierto los ojos por primera vez después de tres años y también desde la confesión que me hizo.

_Flash back_

_-¿Qué s-sucede?-._

_-Tengo miedo-me sorprendí._

_-¿M-miedo a que?-._

_-A olvidarte-confeso, me sonrojé como nunca._

_-¿Q-q-que?-¡No puede ser! Esto es una…una… ¡¿Confesión de amor?!_

_-Mira, Hinata seré claro…tú me…-pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes que provenían del otro lado._

_-¡Hinata-san!, ¿se encuentra bien?-decía mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño._

_-¿E-eh?...si, Itachi-san estoy bien…-grite desde el otro lado._

_-¡Qué bien!, pero…-hizo silencio por un momento, se oía pequeños sollozos del otro lado-¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Tengo que entrar al baño!-se le oía desesperado._

_-S-sí, ya salgo Itachi-san-miré para la dirección de Sasuke-san pero él ya se había ido, me sentí mal._

_Fin de flash back_

Desde ese momento casi no lo veo, parase como si me estuviera evitando por algo y no sé porque.

Suspiro…

Siento como mi teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saco y veo el identificador.

Era mi padre…es extraño; ya que desde que vivo en Tokio él nunca me ha llamado y eso más de siete meses y medio.

-Hola, padre…-conteste tratando de sonar firme aunque estoy segura se escuchó un poco más nerviosa.

-Hinata…yo…-en el fondo se escuchaba sollozos-quiero que vuelvas a Kyoto-.

-¿Qué…estas diciendo?-sentí que algo malo sucedía.

-Lo que escuchaste, Hinata…-hizo una pausa; parecía que lo que diría era difícil- Neji…él _falleció_…-sentí como mi corazón paraba y como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-N-no puede…ser…-mi nii-san…el…-¡No me jodas! ¡Neji-niisan no pudo morir!- corte la llamada y caí de rodillas al suelo. Y empecé a liberar todo la ira y dolor que sentía en ese momento. Era imposible que el muriera, él era fuerte, ¡él era el orgullo de la familia Hyuga! Sentía como la oscuridad me absorbía de pronto.

-¡Hinata!-fue lo último que logre escuchar.

Me había desmayado.

Cuando desperté me encontré en mi habitación y vi a Sakura-san, estaba dormida en un sillón. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Lentamente me levante de la cama para irme a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Me serví un poco y me senté en una silla de ahí cerca.

Volver a Kyoto...tomo un poco el agua y dejo el vaso. Tenía que tomar el vuelo ya. Suspire. Esto no era nada fácil. Me puse de pie y me fui a mi habitación, cuando volví Sakura-san estaba despierta y me miraba con una suave sonrisa.

-Hola…-me saludo con voz suave y una linda sonrisa.

-H-hola…-.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a mí. Poso su mano en mi hombro.

-Se…lo que le sucedió a tu primo-dijo y me abrazo.

-¿C-como lo sabes?-correspondí al abrazo.

-El mejor amigo de tu primo es un buen amigo mío y de Naruto, se llama Rock Lee-me susurro.

No pude contener por más tiempo el dolor y llore en su hombro, ella me abrazo más fuerte y me tarareo una canción para calmarme.

-Se, también, que debes volver a Kyoto y le pedí a Naruto que te compre tu boleto de avión-decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello-salé en dos horas-.

-Sakura-san…-respire un poco-gracias…por ser mi amiga…-luego de eso nos separamos y empezamos a empacar mi equipaje.

Cuando ya habíamos terminado fuimos a la sala. Itachi-san y Naruto-kun ya estaba allí y también había un taxi afuera. Todos nos abrazamos y fuimos juntos al aeropuerto. Luego nos despedimos y subí al avión. Tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke-san estuviera ahí pero él nunca apareció.

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

Fue duro despedir a Hinata, pero tenía que ir a ver por última vez a su primo. Volvimos a casa y me fui a contarle a Sasuke lo que sucedió; siempre hablo con él, le cuanto lo que sucede mientras él duerme, sé que me escucha. Además el otro Sasuke también era así, nunca hablaba.

Cuando llego a su habitación, mi respiración paro.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Desde que intente declararme a Hinata evito verla, siempre me escondo de ella, no sé qué decirle cuando ella me pregunte que quería decirle.

Vete al demonio Itachi, tú y tu estúpida vejiga débil.

Por alguna razón me siento mal, es extraño; ya que siendo un fantasma no debería sentir dolor…Hmp eso es una idiotez. Claro no puedes sentir dolor pero si amor.

Estúpido.

Es estúpido esto de ser un fantasma y no ser capaz de tocar a Hinata, de besarla, de hacerla mía todas la noches, de no poder abrazarla, de no poder decirle lo mucho que la amo. Suspiro. Es frustrante.

¡Espera! ¿¡Porque mi cuerpo brilla!? ¡Demonios! Será como en esas tontas películas…donde hay magia y toda la cosa.

S-siento como si estuviera siendo arrastrado por algo. Veo a muchas pers…fantasma… ¡Hay por Dios! ¡¿Morí!?¡ Todos ellos me sonríen y me dicen..."_Ve_ _hacia la_ _luz_"

-¡No! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!...-empiezo a gritar.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!-se oían gritos femeninos y masculinos…empiezo a parpadear…y lo primero que veo es a Naruto…pero, ¿Por qué llora? Siento come abraza…Pero soy un fantasma él no puede tocarme…

-¡Sasuke, _despertaste_!-grito Itachi.

Me siento en la cama y algunos de los cables se desconectan.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?-fue lo primero que pregunte. Solo me respondieron con su silencio; algo le había pasado a Hinata. Trate de pararme pero Naruto me detiene-Déjame, quiero ver a Hinata-el solo se hace aún lado y me levanto pero tan pronto como lo hice me caí.

-Sasuke, primero debes aprender a volver a caminar…-dijo Itachi limpiándose las lagrimas…

_Solo espérame Hinata, te buscaré._

* * *

_**Y , si lo sé lo hice dramático y eso de como Hina-chan tomo la muerte de Neji pero tenia que ya sabe...Darle emoción...y toda la cosa... **_


	15. Chapter 15 Espera ¿Que?

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei...**

* * *

Nos encontrábamos todos reunidos; la familia y amigos de Neji-nii-san para despedirnos de él. Había amigos que no conocía; como Rock Lee-san y Tenten-san, pero resultaron muy buenas personas. Todos le entregamos una rosa blanca a Nii-san.

-Sayonara, nii-san…-susurré al ver como enterraban su cajón. Me sentía tan culpable; mi padre había dicho que Neji-nii-san quería visitarme pero su avión fue saboteado y sufrió un accidente.

Volví a llorar.

-Hinata-san…-oí que alguien susurraba mi nombre. Voltee y vi que era Lee-san. Él me sonreía, aunque tuviera algunas lágrimas -Hinata-san, a Neji no le hubiera gustado que llorara-poso so mano en mi hombro y su sonrisa empezó a temblar y lloró abiertamente.

-A él le h-hubiera gustado q-que ¡sonrieras!...-me sentí aun peor, era todo mi culpa, era mi culpa que Lee-san estuviera llorado, era mi culpa que todos estén triste…

Abrase a Lee-san y la palme la espalda para calmarlo. Escuche un trueno y no me había percatado de que llovería. Lee-san y yo nos separamos y luego lo vi alejarse tomado de la mano con Tenten-san.

-Onee-san…-me llamo mi hermana pequeña, Hanabi, mientras me extendía la mano. La toma y nos fuimos caminando a casa. me duche y dormi pensando en Neji-nii-san.

* * *

Cuando desperte me viste y baje a la sala y vi a mi madre hablando con una señora de apariencia gentil.

-Hinata…-llamo mi madre, Hanare, con una amable sonrisa pero yo sabía que ella estaba peor que yo; para ella Neji-nii-san era prácticamente su hijo.

-¿Si, madre?-pregunte.

-Ven, quiero que conozcas a Mikoto-san…-asentí y acerque a mi madre y Mikoto-san se levantó he hizo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata…-y me sonrió.

-M-mucho gusto, Mikoto-san…-hice una reverencia. Luego me acomode y me senté alado de mi madre.

-Lamento tu pérdida, Hinata…-.

-G-gracias, Mikoto-san…-agradecí.

-Mikoto-san, dime como se encuentra su hijo menor…-pregunto mi madre.

-El…ha despertado-dijo. Vaya, no sabía que Mikoto-san tenía un hijo que estaba en coma y ahora ha despertado.

-Disculpe, pero ¿cómo se llama su hijo?-pregunte de la nada.

-Ah, sí, se llama _Sasuke_… -cuando dijo ese nombre deje de oírla- Naruto-chan dijo eso-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –dije un poco aturdida.

-Que Sasuke está progresando mucho al querer caminar, mañana Fugaku y yo iremos a verlo…-dijo sonriendo.

-Por la dudas tiene otro hijo llamado Itachi…-.

-Sí, él es mi hijo mayor…-sonrió con amargura- cuando tuvieron el accidente, Itachi quiso que recibir el impacto con tal de que nada le sucediera a Sasuke, pero no lo logro. Sasuke ha estado en coma en los últimos tres años, siempre que podía lo visitaba hasta que Itachi dijo que irían a Alemania por los mejores tratamientos. Fugaku, mi esposo, se culpaba por ello, él había obligado a Sasuke a ir a una fiesta de negocios. Incluso Itachi _cancelo_ _su boda_; para poder cuidar de Sasuke-.

N-no tenía idea de eso…entonces eso explica porque no he visto a Sasuke desde que volví de Berlín. Aunque claro que nadie sabe que estuve en Berlín, Alemania y mucho menos que conozco a Sasuke-san e Itachi-san.

-Disculpen…-vi como un chico pelirrojo llegaba a la sala con el mayordomo, _Sebastian (*)_ –pero puedo hablar con Hinata-pidió.

¿Quién era? Tal vez otro amigo de Neji-nii-san que me trae el pésame.

Yo mira a mi madre y ella solo asintió, me disculpe y me acerque al joven y lo guié hasta fuera de la casa, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos comenzó a hablar.

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hina-tan…- ¿tan? _Medijo_ ¿Hina-tan?_

-D-disculpe pero ¿Quién es?-pregunta al extraño chico que solo me miro con expresión triste.

-¡Hina-tan! –Me apunto con el dedo -¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme?!-dijo con voz dolida.

-¿Olvidarte…?-mis ojos se abrieron como nunca- ¡Gaara-kun!-dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrase.

Sabaku no Gaara; él era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, también fue mi primer b-beso y también mi primer novio, pero nuestra relación acabo muy rápido. Porque él tuvo que ir a vivir a Hong Kong por trabajo de su tutora y hermana mayor, Temari-san y decidimos que lo mejor era terminar, pero eso paso como hace no sé unos cinco o seis años.

Cambio mucho, antes él era petizo y flacucho pero, ahora es todo un hombre.

-Hina-tan…yo lamento mucho lo que le paso a Neji-san…-me susurro en el oído y me abrazo más fuerte.

-Gracias, Gaara-kun…-dije y nos separamos.

-Oh, por cierto, Linda bufanda-señalo mi bufanda blanca con rayas que formaban cuadros.

-Tonto…s-si tú me la diste…-susurré por lo bajo-Gaara-kun, perdón por preguntar pero, ¿a qué has venido?-pregunte, si, estaba la razón de que vino por lo de Neji-nii-san pero ellos nunca entablaron una conversación. Si quiera se llevaban bien.

-He venido para _casarme_ _contigo_, Hina-tan...- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?-.

-Sí, Hina-tan nos casaremos, tu padre ya lo arreglo todo-.

Parpadee unas o tres veces hasta captar todo.

* * *

**(*) Sebastian...Pues mi hermana dijo que todo mayordomo debe llamarse Sebastian...aunque no entiendo a que se refiere...**

**(/- -)/ Dattabane-ttebayo!**

**PD: Podrían darme unas opciones...me siento corto de imaginación... **


	16. Chapter 16 Molestia

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-¿Qué? –eso no podía ser verdad pero, Gaara-kun no el tipo de personas que bromea con algo tan importante, entonces…Yo me casaría con Gaara-kun.

-Hina-tan, ¿tú no te quieres casar conmigo? –me pregunto con tono triste, me sentí la peor persona. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Gaara-kun? Él estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo y yo no. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

-Gaara-kun…yo… -debía ser fuerte, si Gaara-kun lo hace yo igual. Pero sentía como si traicionara a Sasuke-san…Ah, ahora que despertó tengo una enormes ganas de verlo y de confesarme pero, debo guardar esos sentimiento. Si padre está de acuerdo, yo debería estarlo - …yo… - de un momento a otro Gaara-kun comenzó a reírse pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Lo s-siento…lo sient-to… ¡Hina-tan! –hablaba entre cortado debido a que no podía contener su risa. Incluso se arrodillo y se atajaba el estómago y tenía pequeñas lágrimas. ¿Qué le sucedía a Gaara-kun?

-Gaara-kun ¿estás bien? –el paro de reírse pero aun así se le escapaba pequeñas risitas. Soltó un largo suspiro.

-Sí, Hina-tan pero ¿puedo decirte un secreto? –solo asentí y él me hizo un ademan para que me arrodillara junto a el –la verdad es que –hizo una pausa y volvió a suspirar –era una broma –dijo y se volvió a reír.

-¿Qué?... No te entiendo –admití un poco apenada.

-Era una broma; no nos casaremos –en ese momento, en ese mismo momento sentí ganas de matar a Sabaku No Gaara.

-¡Eres un…eres un… -pause un poco realmente esto de insultar no era lo mío – tonto…si un tonto, Gaara-kun! –el solo se volvió a reír, yo solo bufe molesta por esa cruel broma. Pensar que yo creí que Gaara-kun era una persona seria, solo conmigo era un poco juguetón y cuando quería algo me decía Hina-tan, pero ahora no le tengo respeto como antes.

Me pare y me puse a irme, tal vez alcance a Mikoto-san y me vaya con ella a ver a Sasuke-san. Sentí como Gaara-kun me tomaba de la muñeca.

-D-déjame ir, Gaara-kun –forceje un poco pero solo logre que apretara el agarre.

-Lo siento, Hinata, pero desde que me entere de la muerte de Neji no dudé en venir a consolarte y solo quería verte sonreír –me dijo con total sinceridad.

-H-haciendo que me dé un…un ataque al corazón, no me hará sonreír – ya no estaba molesta pero era hora de mi venganza.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho –me soltó y yo empecé a reírme como él lo hizo conmigo -¿Qué es tan gracioso? –me pregunto entre confundido y molesto.

-Jaja… - suspire, debía calmarme o se enojaría –nada, no te preocupes –sonreí, vi cómo él también me sonría –vamos, ya atardeció – vi como el cielo se ponía de tonos cálidos y naranjas. Se hacía tarde debía volver a casa.

-Oye, Hinata, ¿volverás a Tokio? –me pregunto luego de rato en silencio, ya estábamos en la entrada de mi casa.

-Sí, debo volver –debía seguir mis estudios, y tal vez tomarme una escapadita para saber cómo le estaba yendo a Sasuke-san.

¿Qué estará haciendo?

* * *

_**Sasuke.**_

-¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Yo puedo solo! –grite molesto. No quería que me diera de comer.

-Vamos, solo deja que yo lo haga –insistió.

-¡Que no! –.

-No seas amargado –volvió a insistir.

-Di lo que quieras, no funcionara –.

Era una molestia tenerla ahí, ¿Para qué demonios vino? Nadie le pidió que venga, es una idiota si piensa que caeré en su juego otra vez. En el momento en que más la necesite, ella se fue. Me dejo por el primer tipo que vio. Ya no soy el de antes, ya no la necesito. Sí, la recuerdo perfectamente, esa mujer fue mi perdición por tres meses. Cuando se enteró de mi accidente solo hizo como si nada y se fue con otro tipo.

-Vete y déjame solo, Ino –apreté el botón del interruptor que Itachi me dio para cuando necesito algo. El botón servía para llamar a Itachi o, como yo le digo, para molestarlo. Le haré pagar por todas esas estúpidas fotos que me tomo cuando estaba en coma.

-¡Pero Sasuke-kun! – hizo un berrinche y se sentó en los pies de mi cama, aplastándome el pie.

-Muévete, me aplastas el pie –ella ni siquiera me escucho. Demonios Itachi, cuanto taradas.

Y como si Kami me oyera; Itachi entro por la puerta con Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa…? –Pregunto Naruto pero, al ver a Ino se calló – ¿Qué haces aquí, Ino? –.

Hay algo que no encaja bien, ¿Quién la dejo entrar?

-Pues, la frentona esa me contó que Sasuke-kun, mi novio, despertó y vine a verlo –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo pero, todos sabíamos que Ino solo quería algo. Necesitaba de algo.

-No soy tu novio –lo escupí con desprecio – ¿Qué quieres, Ino? – _Itachi di algo_. Era en lo único que pensaba.

-Lo siento, Ino-san, pero mi ototo debe descansar –dijo Itachi con una simple sonrisa.

-Bien, pero volveré mañana –se levantó, gracias a dios; ya no sentía mi pie. Y se fue, Naruto la acompaño hasta la puerta supongo.

-Sasuke, madre y padre viene mañana –.

-Hmp… –.

Solo quería recuperarme lo más ante posible para poder ver a Hinata. Al menos, puedo caminar mejor que antes.

_Todo por ti, Hinata._

* * *

**_Gracias a todos! Debo decir que ya esta por terminar esta cosa... [._.] Por suerte._**

**_Dattabane-ttebayo! (/._.)/ _**

**_ Últimamente tengo sueño, me levanto a las 6:30 a.m; por eso tengo muy poca imaginación. _**


	17. Chapter 17 Decisión

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Koshimoto-sensei**

* * *

-Vamos, Sasuke… –.

-No quiero… –.

Escuche un gruñido por parte de él.

-Escucha, Uchiha Sasuke –trague grueso, no era bueno escuchar ese tono –Te levantas ahora mismo de la cama –parecía que estaba conteniéndose para no gritar. Con flojera me senté en la cama. No quería que Itachi se molestara conmigo. Desde hace dos o tres días mi caminar es mejor, incluso ya estoy tratando de correr pero Itachi no quiere que lo haga.

Me puse de pie y lentamente me dirigí al baño; ya no necesitaba que Itachi me bañase.

Estuve en el baño diez o veinte minutos, luego salí con toalla en mi cintura y otra que usaba para secarme el cabello. Itachi no estaba pero si Naruto, estaba sentado en mi cama.

-¿Qué quieres? – dije. Buscaba mi ropa en el armario, le daba la espalda a Naruto, escuche un suspiro suyo.

-Sasuke, ya sé lo que quiere Ino –dijo.

-Ah, sí y ¿qué es? –pregunte mientras me deba la vuelta y le hice una señal con la mano para que se volteara.

-Sasuke, te veo desnudo desde los cuatro años –me dijo con una sonrisa de burla, pero yo haría que esa sonrisa se valla.

-Y te gustaba verme –él se sonrojo y yo sonreí de lado mientras cerraba los ojos. Solo solté algo como un 'hmp'.

-¡C-claro que no-ttebayo! –Grito – ¿quieres pelear, idiota? –yo me di vuela y entre al baño para vestirme –Si eso, corre y escóndete, maldito –cerré la puerta y no lo oí más.

_Dobe_…

Me tomo unos cinco minutos vestirme. Salí y empecé a preparar mi equipaje.

_Volvería a Tokio y vería a Hinata._

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces? –oí la suave voz de mi madre. La miré y le sonreí un poco y volví mi vista a mi equipaje. Naruto ya no estaba.

-Me voy a Tokio –respondí.

-¡P-pero…Sasuke acabas de despertar! –protesto furiosa. Sentí miedo…Nada era peor que hacer enojar a mi madre. Excepto hacer enojar a Hinata, hacerla enojar es como ver al diablo.

-Madre…desperté hace un mes o dos ya –seguí empacando. Cuando termine lo cerré y voltee a ver mi madre. Me acerque a ella y le tomes las manos. Me miro con extrañeza. – Estaré bien, solo me iré a Tokio –sonreí y la solté tome mi equipaje y salí de la habitación.

_Salí vivo…_

Me topé con Nii-san en el trayecto. Pasamos uno de lado del otro sin decir nada pero luego deje de oír sus pasos. Carraspeo, pero no voltee.

-Dale mis saludos…a Hinata-san y ella no está en Tokio, está en Kyoto–al escucharle, sentí como mi corazón latía acelerado, no espera que él lo supiera –Ve…yo me encargo de Ino-san y de Padre–volví a oír sus pasos y yo también continúe mi camino.

.

.

.

-Naruto… – solté sorprendido de verlo en el auto. Solo sonrió y me hizo una seña para que suba – ¿Por qué estás aquí?... ¿Cómo supiste tu…? –.

-Sasuke…eres mi mejor amigo y hermano, te conozco perfectamente –sonrió con superioridad – como la palma de mi mano –alzo su mano y me la mostró.

-No sabía que tenías un mancha en la mano – mentí.

-¿Qué? Tengo una mancha en la mano –se miró su mano y yo solo pude reír en voz alta – ¡Maldito! –.

-Anda…Vamos al aeropuerto –soltó un risa y arranco el motor del auto.

* * *

**Gomen! _ Es que tenia problemas para subir! DD: **

**Espero que les guste...Es corto lo sé pero..ñe..no les diré :3 **

**PD: Yo no soy un segundo Sasuke o uno real..Solo porque sea frió e inexpresivo y un poco anti-social no me hace Sasuke - - **


End file.
